1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for rejecting an image.
2. Background Information
Advances in semiconductor manufacturing processes have resulted in the production of integrated circuits having many millions of transistors as well as other active and passive components. The same advances that have provided the reduction in physical dimensions necessary to integrate millions of electrical elements on a single chip, also provide dramatic increases in operating frequency for these integrated circuits. Integrated circuits implementing logic functions now commonly operate at several GHz, with an order of magnitude increase in operating frequency expected in a few years.
The miniaturization of physical dimensions, coupled with the increase in functionality made possible by such advances in semiconductor technology have also led to the rapid growth of numerous classes of electronic products, many of which can benefit from the capability of wireless communication. Examples include, but are not limited to, computers, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, and many others, all which may benefit from wireless access to one or more communication networks. Wireless communication of this sort includes a wide variety of applications, and therefore there has been a corresponding growth in radio standards to accommodate these applications. With the proliferation of radio networks and services associated with these multiple standards, it becomes desirable to have an electronic product enabled to simultaneously operate with two or more of these standards. For example, it would be advantageous for a product to simultaneously communicate in accordance with the Bluetooth radio standard and with either the IEEE 802.11b (2 GHz) or with IEEE 802.11a (5 GHz) radio standards.
Many of the electronic products that can benefit from wireless communication fall into the category of consumer electronic devices. One concern for manufacturers of consumer electronic products is cost. In order to provide a low bill of materials for consumer products capable of taking advantage of two or more of the radio standards mentioned above, it is desirable to integrate as much of this radio functionality as possible into an integrated circuit generally, and into a single integrated circuit particularly. Chip size, power consumption, and interference are concerns when integrating an increased number of radio functions onto a single chip.
What is needed are methods and apparatus for implementing multiple radio standards in an integrated circuit.